Euron Greyjoy
King 'Euron Greyjoy '''of the Iron Islands is a recurring character in season 6, and was promoted to a major character in season 7. Recent Events Season 6 Euron Greyjoy returns to the Iron Islands in the midst of a storm. He confronts his brother, King Balon, on a rickety wooden bridge during the storm. Euron claims that he is "The Drowned God" and is "the storm" and tells Balon he is in his way. Realizing that Euron means to kill him, Balon tries to stab Euron, but only manages to slash his cheek. Euron throws him over the bridge to his death. As a result of Balon's death, Aeron Greyjoy calls for a Kingsmoot to find the next king, in order to avoid the crown from falling to Euron. Many ironborn make claims, but in the end it comes down to Victarion and Asha. A massive horn is blown, bringing everyone to their knees. Euron arrives, revealing he has traveled across the world, including the ruins of Valyria. Among the items he found there is Dragonbinder - the horn. Euron claims he will conquer all of Westeros by marrying Daenerys Targaryen and claiming her dragons using Dragonbinder. Promising riches, treasures, lands, and plunder, Euron is elected King of the Iron Isles. Euron begins raiding the Reach, and with Victarion, the ironborn conquer the Shield Islands. Euron hangs the lords and their families from the rafters of the halls while he and the Ironborn dine below. Euron apparently seduced the bastard Falia Flowers, who becomes his lover. Euron gives Victarion Dragonbinder, and orders him to head to Meereen with the Iron Fleet, court Daenerys in his name, and bring her and the dragons to Westeros. Aeron, who is attempting to raise a rebellion in the Iron Islands, is captured by soldiers on Euron's orders. Season 7 Ironborn sack Lannisport on Euron's orders. Euron himself is preparing for battle against the Redwyne fleet on the seas near Oldtown. Euron has imprisoned Aeron in the holds of the ''Silence, and visits him. Euron states that the upcoming battle is the first step in his plan to not only become a king, but to murder the gods and become a god himself. Euron then has his mutes tie Aeron to the prow of his ship. Next to him is Falia Flowers, and as the Ironborn fleet organizes with the Redwyne fleet in the distance, Aeron realizes Euron has captured a number of holy men and tied them to the prow of each ship. The Battle of Fire begins across the sea in Mereen; Victarion uses Dragonbinder and successfully masters Rhaegal. Except, Victarion never successfully mastered the horn; to master it you have to kill its original owner. The Dusky Lady, with the relevation that she is being warged by Euron, climbs atop Rhaegal to bring him home. Rhaegal then sets the Ironborn fleet alight and takes off. The Battle of the Redwyne Straights begins with massive casualties on both sides. As Aeron watches helplessly from the prow, Euron begins sacrificing hundreds; prisoners are brought from holds and drowned while others are burned. Euron himself lights the prow of the Silence, killing both Aeron and Falia Flowers and her child. The massive blood sacrifice causes a hurricane, which seemingly targets the Redwyne fleet. All of a sudden, a kraken surfaces, smashing the Redwyne fleet before preceding to destroy Oldtowner, with its tentacles dragging the Hightower below the seas. Euron's horrific sack of Oldtown causes Aegon to send his appointed Warden of the Reach, Randyll Tarly, to stop him. Euron heads up the Mander, intent on sacking Highgarden. In the face of the Greyjoy army, Olenna Tyrell opens the gates of Highgarden to Tarly, and the two prepare for the upcoming battle. As Euron's fleet travels upriver, Rhaegal arrives and Euron rides him and burns Highgarden. Tarly, wielding Heartsbane, rallies the men with his son Samwell and sails out on his own boat to confront the Greyjoys. Euron lands Rhaegal and personally fights Randyll and Samwell. Wearing Valyrian steel army, Euron is nigh untouchable, and mortally wounds Randyll. Samwell takes up Heartsbane and while not managing to defeat Euron, he does smash Dragonbinder. Euron tells Samwell he hopes he knows what he just did; Rhaegal is now a loose dragon. Rhaegal burns Highgarden to the ground, killing Lady Olenna, and Euron pushes Samwell off the boat into the river. Euron and his men then retreat from the burning castle, with Euron claiming they will set sail for the big one. Euron and his men next appear in Sunspear. Euron executes Doran, explaining all the planning in the world can't account for someone who just doesn't care. Euron then orders the Sand Snakes' tongues removed and they be brought back to his ship. In the season finale, Euron and his men arrive in the aftermath of the destruction of King's Landing. Arriving at the destroyed Red Keep, with the Iron Throne still standing, he decides that he'd rather not be the king of ashes at the moment. He finds the wounded Dany, with Drogon nowhere to be found. Euron jokes, stating that he hopes his marriage proposal is still on the table, then forcifully grabs Dany and says that she's coming with him. Appearances Category:Game of Thrones Characters